Stolen Heart
by xgeexbabyx
Summary: Viktor's heart was stolen...
1. Chapter 1

**Tri-Wizard Tournament year**

**Yule Ball**

Viktor smiled at her as the two danced together in the center of the room with everybody watching them. For once, he didn't care about the millions of faces watching him in awe. He was dancing and together with Hermione, and that was all that mattered. Nothing was going to spoil his night with her today.

"Hermi-own?" He said, cringing slightly at the mispronunciation. "Are you enjoying your effening?"

She giggled with a small smile as he spun her around, treating her like the young lady she was.

"Yes, very much so" she said as she half faced him from the turn. She looked at him in the eyes. "Thank you for asking me to the ball. I didn't think anyone would ask me, looking hideous like I am"

He stared at her with a surprised expression and brought her closer to him and slowed his clumsy dancing movements. "You look hideous?" he said, as if what she had just said was the most ludicrous thing in the whole entire world. "I don't think you knowing Herm-io-ninny, but I vant to tell you for a very long time. Ha-How beautiful you are today. You alvays vere"

Hermione stared at him, this time, surprised. Her mouth was open in a perfect shape of an 'o' and they stopped dancing for a moment. She did anyway.

Viktor started to feel dread. Had he said something wrong? She was responding to him and was standing too still for comfort. "Her-mio-nin-iny?" he said, extremely nervous and worried now. "I am sorry if I have offended you in anyvay"

She suddenly laughed at him and started to dance, getting him to move along with her. "No, no" she said, her smile returning. "You haven't offended me. It's just that, I have never been told that I was beautiful from anyone else apart from my parents. And, wow, that has to be the longest you have ever spoken in English. It was beautiful"

He smiled back at her and ignored the girls who were dragging their partners along with them to get closer to him and Hermione. They were all trying to have a look at him and see how he was going on with Hermione.

After a while, he realized that it wasn't just the girls who were trying to get closer to him. The boys were too for different reasons. Their eyes had finally been opened after Hermione dressed the way she was today. They were trying to get to Hermione.

Feeling a sudden protective urge over her, he pulled her closer to him and scowled at the other men in the room.

An hour later, the two were both tired from dancing and were in dire need of a drink.

"You are hot" he said, when he noticed that she was sweating and was having a hard time breathing.

"What?" she said, looking surprised at his choice of 'words'.

He blushed. "Na- No!" he said. "I mean, you are sveating, you must be feeling... too... very varm?"

She laughed. "I know what you mean" she said. "It was just surprising to hear you say that"

He reluctantly let go of her and suddenly felt like anyone could come and grab her for a dance now that she wasn't in his arms. But he couldn't hold onto her forever, she would have to move about of course. He scowled for a moment but let his scowl go as a thought came to him. "I vill get us some punch? Are you thirsty?" he said.

She nodded. "Yeah, now that you've mentioned it"

"I vill be right back then"

He walked away with a smile hidden under his scowling demeanor. Dancing with Hermione was probably one of the best things that had ever happened to him in his whole entire life.

The first was when he first flew on a broom. It had been an amazing experience, it was like he was alive for the first time. The second was when he caught his first snitch in his first real game. It had been amazing, a gust of life had hit him hard then. The third was when his eyes met Hermione... No. Actually, seeing Hermione for the first time was the first. She was even more beautiful than any of his Quidditch experiences. The fourth was when she accepted his invitation. So dancing with her was his fifth.

He quickly got some drinks and ignored the girls and few boys who were begging for his autograph. If it hadn't been for a very pissed off Professor Snape, he probably would have been attacked by now.

He made his way as fast as he could over to where he had left Hermione, only to find that she wasn't there.

His heart dropped with a thud and he suddenly couldn't breath. A horror of a thought came to him. Had she accepted somebody else as a dance partner while he had gone off to get her a drink?

He waited for about five minutes to make sure that she hadn't left him. She could have gone to the toilet...

Another five minutes went and he frowned. Where was she?

He spotted the Potter and the red haired boy she was always with. The red haired boy who seem to like her more than just a friend. He could tell by his behavior and the way he looked at her.

He made his way over to them and mumbled something about 'Have you seen Hermione'. He didn't want to start a full conversation with the two.

Luckily, neither seemed to be in the mood. Potter kept looking over towards... Cho Chang, and the red haired boy was glaring towards a direction of the room.

Viktor scowled again and walked off towards Aleksander Petrov and Dimitar-Martin Hristov who had just been ditched by their dance partners, who had gone off to dance with the Beauxbaton students.

"_The stupid French frogs_" Aleksander muttered in Russian (Everybody who attended Durmstrang learnt Russian since most of the students who attended were from the Soviet Union). "_They keep taking everybody else's dance partners_"

"_Where did your pretty girl go?_" Dimitar-Martin asked in Bulgarian, which Aleksander understood slightly. "_Did the French fries take her?! From VIKTOR KRUM TOO!?_"

Viktor suddenly felt disgusted and wondered if maybe that had happened. He growled furiously until he remembered the direction that the red haired boy had looked at.

His eyes had been furious but deep inside, Viktor saw something else. It had been love. Hermione had left in that direction.

He muttered 'See you tomorrow' and left his two friends and made his way out of the hall. As he did, he realized that neither Potter or red head were where they had been. He walked out of the hall and turned left to find what he had been looking for.

Hermione lay on the stairs and had her arms covering her face. Seeing her posture, she was crying.

What had he done to upset her? She had been alright when he had gone to get themselves drinks... He suddenly realized what was wrong. It had been the red head boy. The youngest one.

"Her-mio-ninny?" he whispered into her ear as he sat next to her.

She shot up and stared at him with make up smeared all over her face from crying. She seemed surprised and almost disgusted at his coming and presence. The expression on her face showed that she had been expecting someone else. She was disappointed. "Wha-What? Oh-" she said before calming down from shock. "Hello Viktor"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears again. She wasn't the crying type so Viktor knew that when Hermione cried, she really was crying.

He tried to ignore the hurt feeling he was getting from her and brought her into his arms for a hug and settled her on his lap. He had a feeling that this was what she needed, a hug. He hugged her tightly and whispered in rapid Bulgarian about how much she meant to him into her ear. He hoped that it would soothe her in some way.

She hugged him back and seemed to be calming down. Her breathing wasn't as harsh as it had been.

Viktor suddenly realized that there were more people out where they were than there had been when he had first come out. To avoid a crowd from forming, he lifted her up and started to make his way to the first place he could think of. The Durmstrang Ship.

As he walked out of the castle with Hermione in his arms, a gust of cold winter wind hit them. He wasn't cold but he was sure that Hermione was since she was wearing a very thing layer of clothing. He took his wand out and put a heating charm on the both of them.

He heard a soft moan and could feel Hermione's arms slither around his neck. Her head rested comfortably against his chest and he was so sure that she could hear how fast his heart was beating now.

He got to the ship and soon was in his room. He shut the door behind him and put alarming charms so that he didn't need to lock the door, incase Hermione got the wrong idea. He went over to his settee and placed her there before going off to get a cup of water.

"Viktor?" Hermione said, as he drank.

"Yes Hermi-own?" he said.

"Can I stay here for the night?" she asked with a tired yet determined expression. "I don't want to go back to the castle"

Viktor was sure of why she didn't want to, remembering the expression on the red headed boy's face. "Okay, if you vant. I just don't vant people to get the vrong impre-ss-i-on of vhere you vent off to for the night"

"Doesn't matter" she said. "I'll go back early in the morning... I'm just so tired"

Viktor went to the toilet to get changed and everything and when he came back, he found Hermione lying on the settee.

He watched her and felt a sudden urge to hold her tightly and to kiss her and everything. But he controlled himself. His mother had taught him better than to think in such horrible ways. He made his way to his bed and pulled the covers on top of him before closing his eyes. Hermione was probably asleep by now.

After a moment, he suddenly felt the covers lifted and found someone slipping in next to him. He opened his eyes and found Hermione in his arms. "Her-mi-own!" he said. "Vhat are you doing? You are not trying to-"

She shook her head with a groan. "I just want someone to hold me" she said quietly. "My parents aren't here so they can't do it for me. I want to feel wanted and comforted. I'm just so hurt and-"

Viktor immediately brought her into his arms and held her tightly. He could smell her more clearly than ever and was transfixed and totally amazed by her. She smelt not quite as he had expected. Most people would have thought that she smelt like book pages. He had thought that she would smell lavender like. She actually had the smell that reminded him of spring, a burst of new life and flowers.

He suddenly heard her chuckle and opened his eyes after realizing that he had been closing them. "Vhat?"

"You're sniffing me" she said. "Do I smell that good?"

He awkwardly smiled back. "Yes you do"

She smiled. "You know Viktor, you should smile some more. You look very handsome"

He took his wand out and cleared her face of the make up and found himself looking at the beautiful girl behind the make up. Honestly, she shouldn't wear any make up. He liked her natural. "You think I look handsome vhen I smile?" he asked.

She nodded. "More handsome than you usually do actually"

Hermione gave him a squeeze of a hug and sighed into his chest before slowly falling asleep.

Viktor watched her for a moment and wondered what was going on inside of her head. He found it really hard to figure her out. She was so different, so unique, and so hard to know, those were three of the many things he liked about her. Most girls were pretty obvious. They only wanted to be part of his fame, money, and power. But Hermione...

He loved her a lot. Maybe too much. Just looking at her made him feel like he was in heaven.

He wasn't so so sure about her returning the love though. She could be so distant sometimes, like she wasn't sure.

He had seen the way the red haired boy looked at her. Sometimes, Hermione would return the look. She probably didn't realize that she was. She was still young...

He kissed her cheek before slowly falling asleep. At least for now, she was his.

_A/N New story. Not sure how long this will go for. Maybe up to four chapters since I'm going to do four scenes_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tri-Wizard Tournament year**

**Close to end of year**

Viktor sighed as he held Hermione in gently his arms. He could feel her skin pressing softly against his own and could feel the rise and fall of Hermione's chest against his as they breathed together in sync.

All that could be heard now was silence. But it didn't bother Viktor. Hermione being together with him filled it up so it didn't matter.

"Viktor?" Hermione whispered after the long silence that had been lingering, since Viktor had sat on a chair in his room with Hermione sitting on his lap.

"Yes love?" he said, nuzzling his nose against her hair.

He heard a small gasp come out of her mouth and listened hard to try and feel what was wrong. He was starting to get worried because he didn't like it whenever Hermione was frustrated.

"You will be leaving in a week" she said quietly in the most pained voice he had ever heard her speak. "I don't want you to go"

His breathing stopped as Hermione's arms went around his neck into a tight ring. He could feel her head lay against his chest, as if trying to listen to his beating heart. He could hear a sigh come out of her mouth and he quickly wrapped his arms around her, to complete the embrace.

"I don't vant to leave you either" he said.

He looked at her as a thought came to him and smiled. "Maybe I can just hide somevhere here and not go back vith the others" he said. "That vay I can be vith you"

She laughed, but it was a sad one. "Don't be silly" she said when her laughing stopped. "You have to study. It's your job"

Viktor smiled, noticing that she had left out the word 'Quidditch'. They never talked about his job together except for when he went for a quick fly on his broom.

She would say stuff like. 'Don't do that wonkey faint' or 'Please don't go too high up'. She was always worrying about him but he didn't care. Unlike other people, she cared about him, not his figure of a Quidditch player.

"Okay" he whispered into her ear, as he gently stroked her bare lap.

He felt a shiver run through her body and immediately stopped. "Sorry"

She shook her head. "No, it's alright" she said. "You just send shivers down my spine and all. I like how your hands feel against my skin"

Viktor looked at Hermione's lips and gulped. He suddenly realized that though it had almost been a year and had also been a couple of months since he and Hermione had started to date, they had never kissed each other at all.

He started to wonder how it would feel like to kiss her, to touch her lips with his own and kiss her senseless.

He knew better though. His mother had taught him better than to think of a woman (or in his case young lady) in such a way.

She smiled at him and gazed into his dark eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked. "You look like you're hungry for something"

"Really?" he mumbled, stroking his hair that had grown a few inches.

He stared into her eyes then lips and gulped heavily as he tried to get rid of the fantasies he was having of Hermione. He really wanted to kiss her.

He noticed that the look in her eyes had changed. It was almost as if she had read his thoughts and knew exactly what he wanted. She blinked two times before staring at him with a blank expression before a curious look took over.

Suddenly he was making his move, leaning in closer and closer. Time stopped, his breathing stopped and so did his heart. He couldn't believe it. It was about to happen.

Just as their lips were about to meet, he heard the sound of running footsteps just outside of his door. He whipped his wand out and put security and locking charms just in time before somebody tried to open the door.

There was a knock.

"Krum?" a young man's voice called out. "Are you going to go eat dinner in the hall?"

"Go avay!" Viktor yelled furiously. "I am busy!"

Hermione muffled her laugh against his shoulder as he continued to speak.

"Get lost Dimitrov! I vill eat vhen I vant to!"

"Fine"

The footsteps got fainter as it left them.

"Viktor, that was so mean of you" Hermione said, shaking her head with a smile.

"He interruption us" he said. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course"


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry and Ginny's wedding**

**Three years after the end of Voldemort**

Viktor sighed as he checked is tie for the last time before entering Harry and Ginny's wedding. The last time he had seen any of the Hogwarts students had been during the Tri-Wizard tournament. He hadn't had the time to go back to meet them or anything as he had been caught up with Quidditch. Then Voldemort came along and everything seem to fall to ruin.

It had been about three years since Volemort's fall and he had suddenly received a invitation to Harry and Ginny's wedding. He hadn't expected them to invite him as they had hardly spoke or spoke to each other for ages. Thinking about the two who were to be married had brought his thoughts to no other than Hermione Granger.

They hadn't spoken to each other in any way since there parting after the Tri-Wizard year. Parting as in him going back to Durmstrang. The last time they had written to each other was during the reign of Voldemort. Since then, they hadn't spoken much.

He had seen her a lot on TV these days, with the youngest male red head Weasley by her side. It had made him jealous but he knew he had no right to. He wasn't exactly sure as to whether he and Hermione had broken up or not. They hadn't talked to each other after all. Were they still together? There had been a picture where she was seen holding the youngest male red head Weasley. But then again, didn't friends hold hands?

The sudden majestic view in front of him made him hold onto his breath. There were bright lights everywhere and the decoration was beautiful. Looking at everyone dancing now, he realized that he was late. It had been because of a photoshoot but looking at everyone, nobody seemed to have noticed or cared about his late arrival.

In the middle of the great hall, he saw Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley- or shall he say Ginny Potter? The Potters?

Harry looked fantastic in his muggle attire and so did Ginny. They had decided to go for the muggle look with a wizard's ceremony. Viktor could tell since the decorations were definitely not muggle.

"HEY IT'S KRUM!" a fan-girl like scream yelled.

Before Viktor could even do half a blink, a 'flock' of girls surrounded him blocking his way to anywhere. He wondered why Harry and Ginny had even invited these girls. Did they even know then? Viktor knew that some people tended to sneak in into famous people's weddings...

"KRUM I WANT YOUR SIGNATURE!" a teenaged girl yelled.

"PLEASE KISS MY SHIRT! I'LL NEVER WASH IT!"

"KISS MEEEEEE!!!"

"SIGN HERE!"

"KISSSS MEEEE!"

"I LOVE YOU KRUM!!"

"KISSS MEEEE!"

"SIGN HERE!"

Viktor shoved and shoved as he tried to escape from the pack of girls. As the years went, it was harder to escape from the fan-girls. Every year, they got better at tracking him down and stopping him from moving anywhere. The other day, he had lost his shirt and sunglasses as he had tried to escape from them.

"KISS ME!"

"SIGN HERE!"

"KISS ME!!!"

Viktor ran out of the hall and down the stairs in vain search of the male toilets. It was probably his only refuge from the girls. Why hadn't security stopped them from entering? Why hadn't the great Harry Potter stopped them from coming? It was probably because he was caught up with his new wife...

As Viktor managed to escape from them and have him chasing after him, turning around a corner he found himself suddenly falling, it was as if the ground had given way.

He tried not to yell as he fell. He thought about Quidditch and how this was exactly like the Wronski Feint. He suddenly felt better and soon landed on the hard ground with a thud.

There was a sudden gasp but it had not come from him. Viktor stood up and looked around to find that there was no light where he was except for when looking at the cold floor.

"Who's there?" a young woman's voice called out.

Viktor suddenly felt his breathing stop. He recognized the voice and boy had he not heard it for a long time for life. It felt like sweet heaven to his ears.

"Is anyone there?"

Viktor cleared his throat. "Yes, somevone is here"

There was silence for a moment.

"Viktor? Is that you?"

"Hermy-own?"

There was a giggle and suddenly a burst of light hit his eyes and he felt blinded for a moment.

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry! I should have warned you that I was about to use Lumos..." The young woman continued. "Viktor, It's been so long! I really missed hearing you say my name wrong!"

Viktor forced his eyes open and found himself squinting at a wavy brunette and hell was she beautiful. Her hair wasn't so wild anymore and was much more tamed and she had gotten prettier too. The only problem Viktor had with the young woman standing in front of him was the fact that she looked so stressed out and tired.

"Yes it's been long" he said. A thought suddenly came to him as he remembered the wedding. "Hermi-own. Vhy are you down here and not at your best friend's vedding?"

"Why are you here when you had been invited to the famous Harry Potter's wedding?" Hermione asked, ignoring his question with a smile on her face.

"Fan girls" he muttered.

She laughed. "Still the same is it? I'm here because I found that the flooring up there looking slightly peculiar and found this room. How did you get here? Your supposed to have pressed the flooring and done a couple of things.."

"I fell" he simply said.

Hermione laughed. "You fell" she said. "Viktor. How can a perfectly balanced Quidditch player like you not be observant of your surroundings or balance yourself properly?"

"Vas in a hurry, fan girls are crazy" he muttered.

Silence came again and nothing could be heard except for the two of them breathing and a slight hint of music that was coming from the upper floor. It gave a dance like mood giving Viktor a small remembrance of the Yule Ball all those years ago.

He offered his hand out to Hermione without thinking and asked her for a dance. She looked surprised but accepted the offer anyway.

Viktor smiled as he watched her. Although the light wasn't very strong, he could see a very big hint of a blush coming from her cheeks. Did she still have feeling for him?

He took his wand out with his free hand and charms out floating bits of fire for light so that Hermione didn't need to Lumos the entire time.

She smiled and put her wand away as he did.

Before he knew it, the two were dancing together to the beat of the music that could be faintly heard. He could hear the footsteps that he and Hermione were making echo around the room they were in. Were they alone?

"This reminds me of the Yule Ball" Hermione said as they continued to dance. "It's been so long. I've missed you"

"Me too" he said, wanting to add 'Are we still together? You just mentioned the Yule Ball!"

Viktor unknowingly brought her closer to him so that there chests were directly pushing against each other. He could feel her upper body against his and it sent his blood rushing all over his body. He held his breath as the inevitable happened. He hoped that Hermione would ignore it.

She laughed. "Men..." she chuckled.

After a bit more of dancing, the room started to feel hot. Viktor told himself that it was the fire that he had set up. He saw Hermione's lips and felt for a kiss and before he could stop himself, their lips met.

"Vi-t-r" Hermione's voice was mushed out as he deepened the kiss.

Viktor missed the kissed Hermione used to give him though it had been few. If it hadn't been for Voldemort, maybe they would have been married by now. Why had he had to return?

"Viktor" Hermione moaned as his hands ran through her hair.

He pushed her against the wall and kissed her jaw hungrily as she began to moan even louder. Viktor felt a violent urgue to tear her clothes off but somebody suddenly called her name.

"'Mione where are you?"

It was coming from the upper floor.

Hermione suddenly pushed him off and stared at him worriedly. "Shit Merlin Shit" she mumbled.

"Hermione is something vrong?" Viktor asked.

She sighed regretfully. "That shouldn't have happened" she said. "It shouldn't have... I didn't think it would be so strong though... Almost uncontrollable.... Inevitable... Oh Viktor... I'm so sorry... I really am... I really have to go..."

Viktor had a feeling he knew what was up. It was something he had always dreaded.

"'MIONE? HARRY AND GINNY WANT US OVER WITH THEM! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU RUN OFF TO?"

"Um... I'll see you later then..." Hermione mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "Nice meeting you... Goodbye Kru- Viktor"

She suddenly disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

Viktor felt hurt by her sudden coming and going. Time was cruel. It let the good moments go and the horrible moments last... If it had given him enough time to be with Hermione, she wouldn't have been with the red head Weasley. She wouldn't have.... She would have been with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Another wedding**

**Three years after their last meeting**

Viktor sighed as he looked at his wizard attire. He didn't like how puffy the cuffs were nor the belt that was suffocating his waist, he had never been a fan of wizard clothes. It seemed that every year now, somebody was getting married. It seemed like love was everywhere now after The Potters triggered dominoes with their marriage. He looked at the time to see if he should apparate over to the venue and found that he had ten more minutes to spare. He stretched his arms out tiredly and wondered about the wedding.

It was Hermione Granger's wedding. She had probably dreamed about it ever since she was younger, didn't all girl's dream about their wedding as a child? She had told him that she had wanted everything to be white- the flooring, the chairs, and tables... literally everything. She had said that white made her feel peaceful and calm inside... It was the colour of peace after all. Also, her parents had done the same too so she had wanted to do the same.

Viktor looked at the time again and found that five minutes was left. It was time to go.

He arrived at the venue and sighed deeply. It was by the lake, the same lake that the Durmstrang ship had been when he had come to Hogwarts, he was literally back in Hogwarts for the first time since the Tri-Wizard tournament. The chairs were settled out by the lake and the white splendor surprised his eyes as it clashed yet beautifully with the nature surrounding it. He could see that many people had already arrived though not many had been invited. Most of the people who had came were from the Weasley family so they literally made up more than half the guests list. Hermione had wanted her wedding to be a private event.

He looked further up ahead and saw that Hermione was already standing by the alter. She looked beautiful in her muggle wedding attire and she seemed to shine brighter than the sun. Her skin shone out beauty and the obvious joy on her face was making him breathless.

"Hey, Krum!" Harry said, when he noticed that he had arrived. "You're late! You better hurry!"

Before Viktor could respond, Harry grabbed his arm and started to drag him over.

"You're not bailing out now are you?" Harry asked seriously. "I will murder you on the spot if you hurt her like this."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Viktor said after blowing Hermione a kiss. He was surprised that Harry would ever think that he would leave Hermione by the alter. "I love Hermione! And it vas I vho asked her to marry me, no? She is my life now and forever, I can't let my life go like that can I?"

Harry chuckled. "Just kidding... She's waiting for you GO!"

______________

Viktor watched his wife as she walked across the garden that they were in and wondered how on earth he had gotten her to marry him. Ronald Weasley had been right when he had told him when he had got together with Hermione again that she was way too good for him. The red haired young man had been mad at him of course, taking Hermione like that. But it hadn't really been anyones fault that it had happened because... It had just happened.

Viktor didn't realise that his mind had flown off somewhere until Hermione jumped onto his lap. She kissed his cheeks and smiled at him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Viktor." she said.

"Hermionee," He whispered into her ears, licking them teasingly.

His wife laughed. "That tickles!"

Viktor smiled before a serious look took over his face. "I don't deserve you..." he said. "You're way too beautiful and way too good for me..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't say that! I married you for a reason!"

"My money? My fame?" Viktor teased.

"That would have been a reason for me back at school but no, Viktor. I've got the fame and money now too Mr. Krum." Hermione said, smiling at him. "I would never marry anyone for that. You know I love you."

Viktor kissed her lips. "Do you want to know vhy I married you, Mrs. Krum?" He loved the sound of her name.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

He kissed her lips again. "Because you have stolen my heart with those little hand of yours..."

**_A/N Last chapter. Hope you liked it. Flames and reviews both accepted._**


End file.
